princesstutufandomcom-20200214-history
The Prince and the Raven (episode)
Prologue Once upon a time, there was a man who died. The story the man wrote was about a happy prince who loved everyone and was loved by everyone. The people fought, each wanting him to love them and them alone, and an evil raven pecked at the loving hearts of one person after another. The more the prince loved them and tried to save them, the more the people's love just fed the raven. In the end, the raven thought, "I’d like to try eating the prince’s heart, the most delicious one of all." Story Upon returning from Drosselmeyer's dimension, Tutu transforms into a girl again and Fakir decides to write in order to protect everyone and takes Duck back to his house to rest. Upon waking she goes down to find Fakir and tells him of the five heart shards in the gates that are sealing the Raven. However, they know upon returning them the Raven will be released and the battle will begin. When walking back to her own place, Duck sees Rue and following her to an abandoned house looks into a window where the prince- now a huge crow - resides. Rue dances with Mytho and Duck notes how sad Rue looks. Rue thinks back on how her father sent her to the human world to gain Mytho’s love and how she sealed her memories due to not wishing to think she was a crow. In her crying, Duck overhears that she isn’t the Raven’s daughter after all and as Rue runs away from the house, Duck follows after her. Duck tells Rue of the five pieces however Rue says if the prince’s heart is returned to normal it will be sacrificed to the Raven. Rue says she won’t allow Tutu to return the prince’s heart. Fakir tells Autor how he wishes to change the story and asks for Autor’s help whilst Uzura comes across Duck in duck form and hears Edel’s voice in her mind; placing Duck to her chest she lets Duck hear Edel’s voice. Edel tells her that her pendant is the last shard and the reason it responds to other shards is because it is a shard itself. So Duck decides to give Mytho her pendant to finally restore the Prince once and for all. But at a cost: She will have to turn back into a duck and can no longer retain her human form anymore, even if she gets water on her. Crow Mytho escapes into the town and upon coming across him, Duck runs after him. Mytho returns to Rue and Duck becomes Tutu and tells Rue of the pendant being the last shard. Believing in the prince, Tutu has all five shards from the gates return to Mytho, therefore, breaking the seal on the Raven. The Raven has the prince come to him despite Rue and Tutu trying to restrain him. However as Rue shouts her love for the prince, he turns back into his human form. Rue meanwhile is swallowed by the Raven. Trivia *'Subtitle': Danse Macabre *'Heart Shards': Five of them, but they are unnamed. Music *Rimsky-Korsakov, Nikolai: Scheherezade: Mvt 2 “The Story of the Kalender Prince” *Beethoven, Ludwig von: Egmont Overture *Borodin, Alexander (orch. unknown): String Quartet No.2 in D-Major Mvt 3 “Nocturne” (orchestral) *Tchaikovsky, Piotr Ilyich: Romeo & Juliet Fantasy Overture *Dvořák, Antonin: Symphony No.9 “From the New World”: Mvt 2 – Largo *Tchaikovsky, Piotr Ilyich: Swan Lake: Act II, No.13 – Andante non troppo “Dance de cygnes” *Saint-Saëns, Camille: Dance Macabre Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes